Tying Up Loose Ends
by Chains89
Summary: What happens to Inuyasha and the gang after Naraku is defeated? Read and find out!
1. The End or Another Beginning?

The bright blue sky began to materialize from behind dark gray storm clouds that were now dissipating. Inuyasha blinked several to make sure they weren't deceiving him. Naraku's foul stench had disappeared and with it Kikyo's familiar scent had vanished as well. It was truly over.

Kagome stared at the hanyou and noticed the look of shock that rested on his handsome features. She was just as surprised as he was. Kikyo had finally descended into hell and she had taken Naraku with her. They would no longer have to worry about either of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a purple gleam. She turned and picked up them almost completed Shikon jewel. There were only three shards missing now, the two in Koga's legs and the one keeping Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, alive. This discovery saddened her for she realized her journeys in the Feudal Era would soon be coming to a close. Inuyasha would use the jewel to become full demon and she'd have no way to travel between times, not that there would be any reason to after Inuyasha became youkai.

"Well Kagome, I guess you wont have to worry about me running off to see Kikyo anymore," Inuyasha said grimly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed her eyes brimming with tears. She turned to him and embraced him tightly. He recoiled slightly in surprise.

"What are doing? And why are you crying you stupid girl?" he demanded trying to pull away from her without success.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I know how you felt about her," she replied softly, her eyes overflowing with sympathy.

"Ka..Kagome," he whispered pulling her closer. The pair stood embracing for a moment, then Inuyasha pulled away.

"We should go back to Kaede's village and tell the others," he stated succinctly.

Kagome nodded and clambered onto his back. As soon as she was situated, Inuyasha shot off toward the village his gleaming silver tresses and Kagome's ebony locks streaming behind them.


	2. Telling The Others

A dozing monk was suddenly awakened by the shrill yells of a small kitsune who was jumping about wildly about Lady Kaede's hut. He struggled to sit up hurriedly and prepare his weakened body danger.

"Miroku! They're back!" Shippo cried jubilantly. "Inuyasha and Kagome are alive! Why are you so tense Miroku?"

The monk relaxed and propped himself up against the hut's wall gingerly, wincing at every jostle along the way. His friends were relatively unharmed, but a glum look rested on Inuyasha's face.

"Don't tell me Naraku has escaped again," he said in a pleading manner. Kagome flashed a grin and showed him the large shard of the jewel Naraku had left behind.

"Why would there be need for that?" growled Inuyasha indignantly. "You saying I can't handle myself against scum like Naraku?"

"N..No, not at all Inuyasha," he replied hurriedly with a fake smile. He searched the room for a quick change of subject. "How's Sango doing?"

Kagome moved to her friend's side and pressed a cool hand against Sango's sweating brow.

"She's still extremely feverish, but she'll get better soon. Right?" she stated unsure of herself.

"She's been sleeping very fitfully," Shippo remarked concernedly. "Lady Kaede has been doing as much as she possibly can for her, and Kirara and I have been working hard to help, but she shows little improvement."

As if she had known her named had been mentioned, the aged priestess appeared in the doorway.

"So ye have returned have ye? And with Naraku's portion of the Shikon jewel. What news do ye bring?" Kaede inquired hopefully.

"Naraku is dead. Kikyo has removed his foul presence from this world," Inuyasha declared gravely.

"Kikyo?" Kaede and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, Kikyo. She took him to hell with her," he grunted, annoyance permeating his tone.

"So.. He's.. He's really gone then?" Miroku stuttered in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at the hanyou. His gaze shifted to his right hand. Slowly he began to unwind the prayer bead from around his wrist. When he had removed the protective coverings he peered down at his hand. The spot where the wind tunnel had been was now no more than an ordinary palm.

"It's... It's gone! My wind tunnel has disappeared!" he cried out joyfully. Inuyasha gave a derisive snort.

"And so's your greatest defense against enemies," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha! How can you say such things to Miroku? Especially on such a happy occasion," Kagome reprimanded. Then turning to the monk beaming she exclaimed., "That's really great, Miroku!"

"Happy occasion? Feh," Inuyasha grumbled storming out of Kaede's hut. Kagome, who was now feeling rather guilty, watched him go. She wished she had used a better choice of words. He had just lost the woman he loved for a second time, and she had called it a "happy occasion". It was not a happy occasion for him.

'_How could I have been so insensitive?' _she admonished herself.


	3. Inuyasha's Speculations

"Happy occasion... How could Kagome even think that?" Inuyasha muttered to himself from the boughs of the God tree. Summer sunlight bore down onto the tree leaking in between the gaps in the green leaves and falling on Inuyasha's melancholy face. Birds chirped cheerfully, and squirrels and other creatures ran about playing happily underneath a brilliant blue sky.

'_Even the weather seems to think it's a pleasant occasion,'_ he thought to himself.

He felt as though he should be happy. Naraku was slain. He'd had his revenge. So why did he feel this way? Was it truly Kikyo's second demise that plagued his mind and left him feeling empty? He jumped down from the limb on which he had positioned himself. His eyes met with the scar left behind on the tree from Kikyo's arrow.

His mind turned to the day he and Kikyo were pitted against each other by the despicable Naraku. As much as he cared for Kikyo, he still felt she had betrayed him. Not because she had pinned him to a tree for fifty years, but because she actually believed he would harm and betray her. The trust of hers that he had managed to gain was lost so easily. He could understand why it had been lost since Naraku had taken on his form, but she continued to despise even after she had discovered the truth. She no longer seemed to care for him. Was this what was bothering him?

He heard a soft rustling from the bushes surround the clearing in which the god tree grew and quickly leapt back into the tree doing his best to stay hidden from sight. A tall girl of seventeen carrying a large yellow backpack stepped out into the clearing. A soft breeze blew her raven locks out of her chocolate brown eyes, which were full of disappointment.

"I was sure I would find him here," she said to herself dejectedly. "Oh well, I guess I'll apologize after I get more medicine for Miroku and Sango."

Inuyasha watched her toss her oversized backpack into the well and then jump in after it.

"She.. She was going to apologize?" asked himself, slightly confused.

It was little things like that that made her so different from Kikyo. She was also more trusting and open than Kikyo, and he trusted her in return. They had been traveling together for two years now, and he had grown to care for her very much. A realization hit him suddenly. This is what was bothering him.

The shikon jewel was three shards away from being whole. After they had finished collecting all the pieces of it, her reason for her travels in the Feudal Era would be gone. Their journeys would come to an end. She'd return to her time and her former life, and he would use the jewel to become a full demon. With the jewel gone, she'd have no way to return to the Feudal Era to visit him. He had grown to love her, and they were going to be torn apart. He couldn't bear the thought of it.


	4. An Unexpected Apology

Kagome attempted to push open the sliding glass door to her house without hands unsuccessfully. Her arms were laden with groceries and setting them all down just to have to pick them up again was going to be a hassle. She sighed and began to lean against the door, but before her back could make contact with the cool glass, the door flew open and she was sailing backwards. Instead of tumbling to the ground like she expected she would, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her to prevent her from falling. She turned in surprise and found herself face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey," he said softly, a blush creeping across hi face.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile. "I'm surprised you're here after I was such a jerk. I'm..."

She was interrupted by the placement of a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha stated quietly. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "I overreacted."

"What? No you didn't. I didn't consider your feelings. I should've been more considerate, after all I realize how strongly you felt about Kikyo," she exclaimed. "The Shikon jewel is almost whole. If you wish to bring her back, you could use it to do so," she added disconsolately.

"Huh?"

Did she want him to be with Kikyo? Were his feelings unrequited? A glum look crossed his face as he followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Of course, if you don't want to, you don't have to," Kagome said hurriedly upon seeing the look on his face. "I just want you to be happy."

She meant that. Even if it meant casting her aside for his twice dead lover, she wished him nothing but utter happiness.

_ 'He always did seem to want her around more than he did me,'_ she thought to herself while setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. _'In fact, I always seem to be in the way.'_

"You want me to be happy?" he inquired in surprise. Kagome nodded in answer, and he pulled her into an embrace. "Then don't leave me after the jewel is whole."

Kagome pulled away from the embrace and peered up at him from under raven bangs. His golden eyes were gentle and full of care. They told her that the feelings she had for him that she had tried to cast away were not unreciprocated.

"You.. You don't want to bring Kikyo back then?" she queried hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head. "Then what are your plans for the jewel. Please don't tell me you still desire to become full demon."

Inuyasha sensed the concern in her voice. Even though his use of the jewel to become a full youkai was the only intention she knew he had for it, she was still offering it to him. She really did want him to be happy.

"I...don't really know what I want to do with the jewel once it's made whole anymore," he remarked.

"I'm glad," Kagome replied, smiling in relief.


	5. Back At The Hut

Miroku positioned himself carefully in the doorway of Kaede's hut so that he could enjoy the warm summer morning and keep an eye on the injured demon slayer as well. He enjoyed the fresh morning air and the rays of summer sunshine that warmed his healing body. He was watching Shippo and Kirara frolic playfully when he heard Sango stir in her sleep.

Miroku turned quickly to check on her and noticed her dark brown eyes fluttering open. Dazedly she watched him move to her side.

"Mi..Miroku," she croaked, before her body was wracked with a fit of violent coughing.

"Sango! Are you all right?" Miroku inquired concernedly after her coughing had subsided.

"My head feels like its been split in two," she groaned softly trying to sit up unsuccessfully. Miroku helped her prop herself up against a wall. "How long have I been out?"

"Two or three days now," he replied handing her a bottle of water. "We've all been very worried. Kagome and the others will be relieved to hear that you're recovering."

"Kagome? She's okay? Is Inuyasha all right? Where are they? What happened? Naraku didn't escape again did he?"

The questions poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Miroku smiled at her in reassurance and said, "Everyone is fine Sango. Kagome has gone to get more medicine and Inuyasha is probably out wandering in the forest. As for Naraku, he is no more. You have exacted your revenge."

"Naraku is slain?!" she exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes. We are finally one step closer to ending this wretched adventure. Soon enough we will be able to lead normal lives again."

Sango caught Miroku's innuendo, and a look of worry crossed her face.

"Kohaku," she murmured almost inaudibly, then more loudly she declared, "I must find him!"

"Not now Sango," Miroku protested in exasperation, cursing himself silently. "You're still much too weak to travel. You must stay and rest."

"But I cannot leave him alone right now. He's probably lost and confused and who knows if his memories have returned to him or not. He could be in danger or hurt. I must find him Miroku."

Miroku reached for her hand and held it tight in his own causing a blush to spread across Sango's delicate features.

"Sango, please stay and rest," he persisted. "If it will please you I will go and search for him. Please don't give me any more reason to worry about you."

'He... He was worried about me,' Sango thought in surprise.

"Miroku.. I.. I don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"Just say that you'll take it easy while I'm gone," he replied.

"But Miroku, you're injured as well. You don't seem to be in any condition to go search for him," Sango protested.

"I'm fine," he lied, releasing her hand and rising unsteadily to his feet. Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, at least take Kirara with you," she sighed capitulating. She watched him leave the hut as concern for his well being filled her thoughts.

'_I hope he'll be all right,'_ she thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.


	6. Grocery Shopping

Inuyasha rummaged through the brown paper grocery sacks, wrinkling his nose at the multitude of medical supplies he found.

"Come on Kagome.. Didn't you get anything good to eat?" he whined.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed while filling her oversized, yellow backpack. "Would you like to go back the store with me? You can pick out whatever you want."

"All right," he replied none-too-enthusiastically as he caught the blue baseball cap she had thrown at him.

They strolled through town casually, Kagome leading the way. Inuyasha gaped at all the foreign summer sights, as she led the way to a small grocery store He would never become accustomed to Kagome's strange village. Upon entering the store, the aroma of food filled Inuyasha's sensitive nostrils. His stomach gave a low growl.

"Back so soon?" the plump cashier asked with a smile. "And with a friend I see."

"Just forgot a few things," she replied returning the elderly woman's warm smile. She grabbed a dark blue basket from off a shelf and then took Inuyasha's hand in hers. He was surprised with the sudden gesture but pleased nonetheless as he followed her toward the food aisle. He squeezed her hand gently causing a contented smile to form on Kagome's lips.

"So what do you want?" she inquired her dark eyes sparkling.

_ 'You,'_ he didn't say it, but the thought rang clear in his mind. He tried to push it out of his thoughts.

"How about some more of that ninja food," he replied quietly unable to keep his eyes off of the attractive young woman. Inuyasha watched her as she filled the basket with many of his favorites and a few treats for Shippo, but he wasn't interested in the food. His eyes were locked on Kagome.

After awhile, Kagome began to notice Inuyasha staring at her. Finally she looked up at him, curiosity written on her face.

"What do you keep staring at me for, Inuyasha? Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked. His cheeks flushed and he quickly averted his eyes.

"I..I'm not staring at you, you stupid girl!" he snapped angrily. Suddenly the fear of being "sat" washed over him, but, luckily for him, she sighed heavily and returned to browsing.

"All right, so maybe I was. What of it?"

Kagome chuckled to herself quietly causing Inuyasha to glare at her in annoyance.

"What're you laughing at?" he demanded, pulling his hand out of hers.

"You," she replied still giggling.

"Feh!"

Kagome sighed again and sauntered slowly to the cash register, her basket full of groceries.

"A few things?" the old cashier asked with a knowing smile, her eyebrows raised at the multitude of food. Kagome grinned sheepishly and paid for the groceries.

They took their time on the walk back to the shrine, meandering here and there instead of walking directly home. Rays of summer sun poured out of the sky and onto the pair. They enjoyed their warmth and the company of one another. Despite the enjoyment they took in each other's company, they remained silent as they walked. Kagome was content just to be in Inuyasha's presence and felt no need to speak. Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't think of what to say. He wanted to say so much to the young woman at his side, but he could think of so little.

As they neared the shrine Inuyasha felt compelled to ask, "Kagome, what do you plan to do after the Shikon Jewel is complete?"

She stopped a second, shifted her weight from one foot to the other as though she was uncomfortable, and looked at him as though she were confused.

"I...I don't really know," she admitted as she began walking again. "It depends on what is done with it, I guess."

He stopped and grabbed hold of her arm, an indiscernible expression in his golden eyes. His gaze was so intense that Kagome hardly noticed he was standing in front of the God Tree. It almost felt as if nothing but them existed.

"Promise that you wont stop coming to me," he beseeched almost desperately. Genuine surprise filled her.

"Inuyasha," she said gently. "Why would you even think I could do such a thing?"

He pulled her into an embrace, smiling happily.

"I'm glad," he exclaimed softly.


	7. Miroku Missing?

_**A/N: All righty so I messed up the chapter order accidentally... I'm moving this fanfic here from a different site that I'm starting to dislike so mixups are easy... I apologize for the inconvenience this may have caused... The chapter formerly titled Back at the Hut is now titled Grocery Shopping and the chapter that I skipped, which was in fact, Back at the Hut is now in its rightful spot... And now I'd like to take some time to thank my reviewers.. You guys are awesome!!! And now back to chapter seven..**_

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" squealed a tiny kitsune jumping up and down excitedly. "Miroku and Kirara have disappeared. I've been waiting here for Kagome to return for."

Inuyasha helped Kagome and her overstuffed backpack out of the well.

"I didn't know you went to Kagome's era, Inuyasha," Shippo remarked slyly.

"Shut up you little runt," Inuyasha snapped, striking the young demon on the head roughly.

"Shippo," Kagome interjected, interrupting their banter, "have you asked Kaede if she knows where they went?"

"I did! She was just as surprised as I was when I told her they went missing," he replied, his voice full of concern.

"Has Sango woken up yet?" Kagome queried hopefully. Right now, good news would be a relief.

"Not that I know of," Shippo answered sadly. Kagome's heart sank, and a disconsolate expression crossed her face.

"Well, lets go see to her then," Kagome ordered, staggering under the weight of her enormous backpack.

"Let me get that for you," Inuyasha offered gently, relieving her shoulders of their burden.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed straightening and beaming broadly. Shippo eyed his friends suspiciously.

They arrived at the hut to find the demon slayer sweating profusely and muttering incoherently in her sleep. Hurriedly Kagome retrieved a strip of cloth and a bottle of water from her bag. After dampening the cloth with cool water, she placed it over the girl's feverish brow with care.

"Miroku!" Sango called out loudly, startling her friends. They all turned their attention to her hopefully.

"She's just talking in her sleep," Kagome stated disappointedly, looking crestfallen. She longed for her friend to be well.

"Miroku... No.. Don't go!" Sango muttered, tossing about fitfully. "Please... You.. are too weak.. Don't.. go.."

A suddenly an idea hit Inuyasha. He turned to the his friend with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Don't go where Sango?" he demanded quietly.

"After.. Kohaku," she whispered.

"The idiot!" Inuyasha hissed angrily. Kagome could tell he was worried.

"Go find him, Inuyasha," Kagome urged. "I'll stay and take care of Sango so I wont slow you down. Hurry!"

Inuyasha nodded and started to leave.

"And please," she added, "stay safe."

He turned and shot her a wry smile, his golden eyes emanating an intense care for the raven-haired girl before him

"Don't worry about me, Kagome," he averred softly. "I'd be more worried about Miroku with all those demons out of hiding now that Naraku is dead. He'd better be all right."

Kagome watched as he dashed out of the hut and into the quickly darkening forest, listening to the sound of his heavy footfalls until it disappeared. The glowing orange sun was sinking in the sky and the red sky was fading to a dark velvety blue. Stars were beginning to make their appearance throughout the sky and crickets chirped peacefully. The only other noise Kagome heard was the snoring of the exhausted kitsune that lay in her lap, sleeping peacefully.

She was tired as well, but she did not feel like sleeping. For once, she felt at peace, and she wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could. Sango slept soundly and seemed to be recovering, and Inuyasha would find Miroku. Everything would be all right. There was nothing to worry about.

Her thoughts turned to they events earlier that day. While standing under the God Tree in Inuyasha's arms, she heard him say it. He wanted her here with him. She no longer felt like a shard detector that was good for nothing else. He didn't want Kikyo back, he wanted Kagome to stay with him. It was such a comforting thought, and the knowledge that all the heartache he had put her through was not for nothing helped to put her mind at ease even further. She had never felt more relieved or relaxed.

"Kagome?" Sango groaned, rolling over to face her friend. Kagome carefully moved the dozing fox from her lap.

"Sango! How are you feeling?" she exclaimed brightly.

"Awful," Sango admitted dryly.

"You did take a pretty rough blow to the head and Naraku's miasma made you pretty sick, but you should be feeling a lot better soon," Kagome stated, rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of water and a few aspirin.

"Here take these," she said handing them to Sango. "They'll help with your headache and fever."

"Thank you," Sango replied, sitting up gingerly and ingesting the medicine. "Do you know if Miroku is here?"

"No," Kagome said quietly her face darkening. "Inuyasha has left to search for him, and he has been gone almost an hour. I hope they're both all right."

"Me too," Sango muttered, realizing that somehow she knew what Miroku had left to do. "I did tell him not to go. It will be all my fault if something has happened to him."

"Don't be silly, Sango," Kagome chided gently. "He left to find your brother because he wants for you to be happy. He knew that you were not well enough to go, so he went in your place. Miroku understands that if something were to happen to Kohaku, you'd never forgive yourself. Don't dwell on it, Sango. Inuyasha left to find him. I'm certain they'll both be just fine."

Sango gave Kagome a grateful smile. Kagome always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better.


	8. Enter Kohaku and an Unexpected Visitor

"That damned fool," Inuyasha growled to himself, crouching low to sniff the ground. If he was with Kirara, it would be almost impossible to catch their scent. Idiot monk. What was he thinking running off like that?

Inuyasha leapt nimbly onto a slender but sturdy tree branch with the hopes that he might be able to catch the scent of the demon cat, but as the wind shifted, his nose met with a distasteful scent. The pungent smell of human blood filled his nostrils as he sniffed the air.

Concerned that his friend might have something to do with this scent, Inuyasha hurried in its direction. He came upon a ravaged village in which a large centipede was filling its belly.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed. "I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. So hurry up and DIE!"

The centipede focused its attention on the hanyou for a split second. Instinctively, Inuyasha unsheathed and transformed his Tetsusaiga, but the centipede suddenly shifted its attention elsewhere. Inuyasha realized that the horrible creature was already engaged in battle. He caught sight of a young boy wielding a scythe-like weapon and recognized him instantly as Kohaku.

"Get out of the way, kid!" he yelled to the young demon slayer, who moved aside quickly. "Windscar!"

The fierce attack sliced the demon into bloody halves, that fell to the ground simultaneously with a large thud.

"You!" the boy exclaimed. "You travel with that nice woman."

"Her name's Sango, and she's worried sick about you, kid. How about you come with me?" Inuyasha requested. The boy glanced back at the ruined village and slaughtered villagers with uncertainty.

"But these nice people have let me live with them. I cannot leave them now when they need my aid," he replied. Inuyasha snorted derisively. Suddenly, a craven headman burst from his hiding spot and took hold of Kohaku's hands.

"Think nothing of it," he said hurriedly. "Just get this demon out of our village. The other has already done enough damage."

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled. "You're lucky I don't have time to spare, or else you'd be regretting your lack of manners."

Kohaku remained hesitant. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of the kimono and leapt off into the forest in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Kohaku protested, struggling to free himself from Inuyasha's firm grasp.

"Shut up," Inuyasha ordered in exasperation, setting the adolescent down in front of Kaede's simple hut. He motioned for the boy to follow him inside of the hut, and he did so obediently.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted, causing the fair girl to look up from her homework. "Look who I found."

"Kohaku!" she gasped in amazement. "Sango will be so glad to know that you're here. When she wakes up that is."

"The.. The nice lady," Kohaku stuttered, worry etched on his face, "will she be okay?"

He had a right to be worried. Although she was recovering quickly, Sango's face was still pallid and weathered. She looked very ill.

"She'll be fine," Kagome replied soothingly. Kohaku looked slightly relieved, but still moved to his sister's side protectively.

"So, did you find any signs of Miroku?" Kagome inquired hopefully.

"No... I..," Inuyasha trailed off, suddenly tense. He sniffed the air and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Company," he growled in annoyance. Kagome gave him a bemused look.

"Been taking care of my woman?" an arrogant voice demanded from the entryway. Kagome's eyes moved to the source of the voice. There stood a lean, young wolf demon carrying their missing friend over his shoulder.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I brought you a present," Koga remarked as Kirara bounded into the hut. "What was the fool doing traveling in his condition. Especially with that cat as banged up as he is. Good thing I was there to catch him."

"Catch him?"

"Yeah, he must have passed out or something. I don't know. Anyway, he fell and the poor demon cat must not have been able to catch him. Its amazing she could even carry him," the wolf explained, motioning to the demon that was already sleeping next to Shippo.

"Well, thanks so much for bringing them back here," Kagome thanked him enthusiastically. The wolf grasped both her hands tightly.

"Anything to make my woman happy," Koga declared, a smug look on his face. Kagome faked a sweet smile, but the look her eyes held was clearly saying, _'Let go of me already!'_ Inuyasha just glared at the pair, seething in silence.

"So," Koga began, moving away from Kagome, "I heard Naraku has been defeated."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha spat contemptuously.

"I thought I told you Naraku was mine, muttface. How'd a half demon like you manage to defeat him anyway?" Koga inquired casually but rudely. Inuyasha's face darkened.

"Well actually," Kagome interjected meekly, "Kikyo defeated him, not Inuyasha."

"Either way," Inuyasha growled, his voice dangerously low, "we'll be needing those shards in your legs, wolf."

Koga laughed, a loud, mirthless laugh.

"Come and take them, then."

The air in the hut grew thick with tension as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and reached for his Tetsusaiga. A look of determination shone in his golden eyes. Koga tensed slightly, but his masculine features still held a look of smug amusement. Kagome's expression quickly changed from one of horror to one of outrage.

"Inuyasha! Now is not the time to worry about jewel shards. Although we may need them, our friends need their rest. How can they do that with you two making a ruckus?" she reprimanded. "And Koga, how dare you challenge him! You know how he is. I appreciate the fact that you brought Miroku back to us, but I think it's best if you leave."

Koga stood stock still, eyes wide with shock at being chided. He recovered quickly, nodded farewell, and ran swiftly from the hut calling, "Take care of my woman mutt!" as he left.

"Why that mangy wolf," Inuyasha fumed. "His woman.. Feh.. Kagome why'd you send him off like that? I could've had his shards."

"Sure you could've," she replied yawning.

"You don't believe me?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Kohaku, who was chuckling at the hanyou.

"Feel free to stay as long you like," she stated softly. "Your sister will be so glad to see you when she awakens."


	9. Romantic Confession and Heated Argument

Kagome woke to the warmth of early morning sunlight streaming into the hut from the open doorway. Everyone else inside the hut remained fast asleep. Inuyasha was not present. Curious to discover where he had gone, Kagome wandered outside slowly and found the hanyou resting quietly in a tall, dead tree protruding like a black spike from out of the ground near Kaede's hut. She squinted to keep the bright sunshine from agitating her eyes and stared at the lone figure before making her way towards it. When she reached the base of the tree, she sat, reclining against the trunk.

"Morning," Kagome yawned, greeting Inuyasha warmly. He leapt down from the tree and sat beside her, eager to be in her presence. They sat in silence for a long while, Inuyasha too enthralled by the way the slight morning breeze teased the raven strands of hair that blew across her fair face to speak. He reached over and brushed the strands out of her face, gently caressing the smooth, ivory skin of her warm cheek. In reply to his gesture, she gave him a contented half smile and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Inside the hut, the small kitsune stirred sleepily. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his tiny fists, and surveyed his surroundings with large emerald eyes. A quick glance outside the hut betrayed Kagome and Inuyasha's whereabouts to the mischievous fox. Hurriedly he moved to the entrance to peek outside and watch the pair, but carefully made sure he was not in sight.

"Inuyasha..," Kagome began uncertainly.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied.

"Oh... Um.. Nevermind," she sighed.

"No, what is it?" he demanded curiously.

"Do... Do you love me?"

Shippo's eyes widened in surprise at her question as he watched Inuyasha's do the same. A scarlet blush crept across the half demon's face.

"What!?" Inuyahsa exclaimed. "Why would you go and ask a thing like that?"

She pulled away from him quickly, her eyes showing hurt and anger she felt at his reply.

'Oh, now you've done it, Inuyasha,' Shippo fumed silently. 'What an idiot!'

"How could you think, even for a second, that I don't?" the hanyou asked softly. Tears were now flowing freely down the young woman's cheeks as Shippo's jaw dropped at his rejoinder.

"Kagome? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha inquired bemusedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"They're tears of relief," she replied laughing through her tears. "Its just nice to finally know that you feel the same way I do."

"Well you don't have to go and cry about it," he scoffed rudely.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk," Kagome sighed rising to her feet.

"What!? What did I do?" he demanded angrily, watching her stalk off. "Stop walking off and answer me you stupid girl!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled, whirling around suddenly, fire dancing in her chocolate eyes," sit boy!"

"Those two will never grow up, will they?" Shippo sighed to himself in exasperation, watching the pair bicker loudly. He returned to the spot he had been resting and faked a yawn as the angry girl stormed into the hut to check on her friends.

"Morning, Kagome."

"Oh, Shippo! I didn't know you were awake," she exclaimed in surprise.


	10. Indecision Runs Amok

**_I apologize for taking so much time to update this, I accidentally left my binder at my mum's and couldn't type up what I already had written or write more.. Thanks so much to all my fans and reviewers, I hope ya'll haven't left me lol..._**

After a few days of rest, the injured members of Inuyasha's party were feeling much better. Sango had recovered more quickly after she discovered Kohaku was now staying with them, and Miroku's broken ribs and wounds had started to heal. Both had regained the majority of their strength and would soon be ready to start traveling again. But, where would they go? What more had they to do?

Sango tried avoiding the subject, since finishing the Shikon-no-Tama was the major focus. She had finally been reunited with her brother and was not about to lose him again. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was vehement about gathering the rest of the shards. It seemed as if he was still angry by Koga's previous visit and couldn't bear to let the wolf keep the shards he had. He wouldn't allow the fiend to escape from his grasp with the shards unscathed again.

Kagome was torn. She did not know whether or not they should collect shards. If Inuyasha had no more plans for the jewel, why should worry about it? She could just do as Kikyo once did and protect the jewel. Well, the large fragment she had. She wouldn't have the same problems Kikyo had after falling in love. Her love for Inuyasha and her friends made her grow stronger, not weaker. Still, did she want to remain in constant pursuit?

These thoughts plagued her mind as she carefully attending the food she was cooking over a small firepit in the middle of Kaede's hut. The boys, Shippo and Kohaku, were outside playing merrily with Kirara, and Sango and Miroku were enjoying the fresh, summer air. Inuyasha was off gathering more wood to fuel the small fire.

Kagome leaned back and away from the fire, deciding to take a small break as she let the ramen simmer. She wiped beads of sweat from her flushed face and fanned herself lazily with one hand. It was too hot outside to be stuck inside cooking. The added heat of the fire was beginning to make her drowzy as she reclined comfortably against a wall in the hut. She decided she would rest her eyes a bit.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" Inuyasha scoffed scathingly, startling the lightly dozing girl.

"Oh!" she exclaimed jumping slightly from surprise. Inuyasha looked from her to the food that was cooking over the fire. Hurriedly, Kagome moved forwards to stir it before the noodles on the bottom were burnt. Inuyasha squatted next to the girl and began to feed the fire with small sticks, watching nonchalantly as the small pieces of wood disappeared in the flames.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking," Kagome said meekly.

_'Great, that's never a good thing_,' Inuyasha thought silently.

"Oh yeah? What about?" the hanyou asked shooting a sideways glance at the pretty young female.

"What if... What if we don't finish gathering the shards of the jewel? Koga's are perfectly safe with him, and I couldn't bring myself to take Kohaku's."

Inuyasha furrowed his rather prominent eyebrows and have her a look that said, 'I have no idea what you are getting at.'

"I could, well, we could protect the part we have, almost like Kikyo used to protect the jewel," she continued. "That way I'll have a way to travel between times and Sango wont lose her brother."

"Kagome, you haven't thought this through very well have you?" the silver-haired hanyou inquired softly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" she demanded indignantly. "It seems like a good idea to me."

"So we protect the jewel, but what happens after you pass on? Who's going to protect it then? And, there are still three shards out there that power-hungry demons are itching to get their filthy hands on. What happens you need to return back home? You've had demons follow you through the well and find you in your own era. Do you really want your friends and family in constant danger? You're era already seems like its dangerous enough."

The young woman's eyes softened as she listend to the half-demon. He hadn't been insulting her by his previous statement, he was just concerned for her.

"Anyway, you're nowhere near as strong as Kikyo was, and I'm tired of running around after you and saving you all the time. What'd happen if I wasn't around one day and some demon ran off with you and the jewel? You're practically helpless without me. You can't expect to be able to protect that thing," Inuyasha scoffed derisively.

Kagome's chocolate eyes narrowed at his rude remark.

_'So much for not trying to hurt my feelings_,' she said to herself, sighing heavily.

"What are you giving me that look for?" Inuyasha inquired nervously upon noticing the annoyed glared Kagome aimed in his direction.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" she fumed angrily, rising to her feet hurriedly. "By the way, I've decided I'm too helpless to cook that ramen, so why don't you finish making it!"


End file.
